


Shooting Star

by kurukujo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Stargazing, a drabble about ylena bc shes precious and deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurukujo/pseuds/kurukujo
Summary: Ylena likes the stars.Very, very much.





	

Ylena likes the stars.

One of her guilty pleasures is to lay on the grass field that's in her house's backyward, at night, when she has no plans, no work, and no thoughts. Ylena likes the stars, because they're tiny, and yet they have such a strong impact on her. Or on anyone that likes them as much as she does, at least. She likes how they sparkle, they twinkle, how the light up the dark blue sky during those cool hours of the night, sprinkled with a slight breeze that makes it difficult to do stargazing during winter.

Ylena likes the stars, because they're calm.

She is an excitable girl, and she likes the adventure, the excitement, the rush that most of her hobbies and interests tend to give her, but sometimes, she likes the quiet. The silence, the eerie and peaceful sounds nature tends to offer. It gives her a chance to relax, reflect, and have a good nap, if she feels particularily tired. Stars and the night sky help her get through a particularily rough day, in some cases. They help her forget those filmsy problems she tends to create by herself; they help her set aside worries that should be long gone. Stars are like that. They're _powerful_.

Ylena likes the stars. A lot.

She lays on the field, arms wide, legs just the same, spread on the soft earth flooring as a neutral expression, most uncommon for her to have, is allover her face, quietly enjoying the silence and the stars like most evenings in which she has the chance to step outside and have some alone time for herself; taking sweet minutes to think and to ... look. Observe.

She listens so much, and yet looks so little. She watches, yes, but it's not quite the same. She doesn't "look" into things most of the time, it's just her eye catching a glance at something in front of her. Her thoughts don't analyze, don't dig deep in, they jump straight to the point. When she's stargazing, she looks. She plays little silly games, finds the biggest stars, spots the shooting ones. It's fun. She has _fun_. Ylena abuses of this little passtime of hers to get her mind off silly things and worries, and sometimes, it gets boring, to be honest-- but it rarely ever happens.

Today is one of the rare days in which she manages to spot a shooting star passing about, leaving its sprinkle behind itself. (oh, nice, a meteor landing somewhere in the galaxy!, Ylena thinks. She finds this phenomenon quite amazing, in a sense. It looks so pretty from afar - but up close, it must be terrifying, at best.) Her posture doesn't change: she doesn't sit up, she doesn't curl her arms or her legs. Ylena's eyes just widen ever so slightly in amazement, a wonderous 'ooh' leaving her mouth as she remembers:

'Make a wish when you see a shooting star.'

What could she ever wish for?

Ylena thinks of herself as decent. Not a disaster, not yet, but still decent. She doesn't care about looks: she sees herself fine, healthy, and okay. Friends? She has them. Lots and lots, of every kind and type. A good family? Check. Cool interests? Check.

She has anything a normal kid would wish for, she comes to realize. Her life is good enough to be envied by some, and it's an objective fact she's come to terms with just now.

Maybe because she's more humble than she looks is the reason as to why she never thought about it properly until now. So what could she ever ask a single shooting star? What is it that she doesn't have, that she needs, that she absolutely wants? A trait, a possession, an emotion... Usually, you don't ask shooting stars material things. You ask them abstract concepts, which are not concrete, yes, but still essential.

After a moment of thought, Ylena realizes that she lacks the ability to actually cherish. In general. Sure, she's funny, humorous, loud, obnoxious too, but she can't... make somebody else happy. At least, she doesn't know _how_ to. The times people told her she made them happy were times that were followed by a sleepless night: spent staying up, wondering how was it that she managed to knack the emotion of happiness out of them by just being a complete idiot.

"I want to be able to make others happy beyond belief..." she mutters, eyes lost in the sky as she feels herself get slightly drowsy and sleepy.

By the moment she's wished, the shooting star is long gone - Ylena can only hope her request can be granted, even if late. Even if way late in years. It's a sappy thing to ask for, she knows, it's mushy and weird, totally not another would expect her to wish for: but it's something the thought about very deeply.

Even loud, obnoxious metalheads can think about things hidden deep down in their hearts.

"... _'Lena!_ "

Moments spent between wake and slumber are suddendly kicked out of the scene by the sudden yell coming from the inside; Ylena ended up almost falling asleep on the field, all while thinking about a little silly shooting star wish. It takes her a few moments before she gets on a sitting position, grunting in unavoidable annoyance (the grass is SO comfortable...) as she ruffles her hair in an attempt to awaken herself. In a similiar fashion, she pats both of her cheeks with her hands and shakes her head furiously about to achieve the same objective.

"'Lena, what the hell were you doing out here?"

It's a friendly voice, familiar, of course, and it steps closer with each word. Womanly, adult-like, but with the speech pattern that's just about the same as hers. It's Zoya. Though her black eyes turn to face her older sister, Ylena doesn't flash a grin as she usually would- normal for her to stay neutral and a little bit annoyed after being woken up from a possible nap. "Dad's getting all worried. You know that the evenings are pretty cold, out here," the redhead sits down with a 'thump', sprawling her legs on the field and holding in her hand what seems to be an half-empty glass filled with pure distilled vodka- which is eyed by Ylena with suspiciousness.

"I'm not drinking, I'm not drinking!" Zoya laughs it off, an hand waving dismissively as she sips from her glass. True, Ylena thinks. If big sis has to drink, it's when she's _alone_. She wouldn't show herself in that state to anyone. Her thoughts are accompanied by a mildly vocalized 'hum' of reflection, eyes going from Zoya to the night sky once more. A silence of about one minute fills the air; until Ylena decides to break it with her words. "I saw a shootin' star earlier," she states, pronounciation of those words and the thought about having witnessed such event triggering a smile to finally form. "It was really cool. I made a wish 'n stuff."

Zoya doesn't answer immediately, though her amused and endeared chuckle arrives practically right after she finishes speaking, taking her sweet time replying by sipping from her glass first. She's looking at the stars too, now. But perhaps not with the same passion Ylena has. There's not quite the same _sparkle_ in her eyes. It's not weird, though- as an adult woman, she has other things to worry about. Stars definitely are out of the question.

"A metal wish?" her sister says jokingly, nudging softly her arm with an elbow as she keeps her looks locked on the sky scenario.

"Mmh hm." Ylena replies a nod, her smile now a little wider.

" _Definitely_ a metal wish. Who do ya take me for, big sis?"

They both laugh, and the night sparkles.

Ylena likes the stars.  
Very, very much.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE YLENA DRUGOY SO MUCH. She may be a comic relief oc but she deserves love and depth too. Light-hearted depth, but still depth!! Let! Her love stars!!
> 
> And let her be metal.


End file.
